Single Awareness Day
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Fanfic for Rhett's Valentine contest. For Gar Valentine's Day is just another day pointing out how single and lonely he is. Can a beautiful stranger make him change his mind. lil fluffy oneshot. NO FLAMES!


**Hey Everybody Happy Valentine's Day!**

**So the results are in for Rhett's Valentine contest and the lucky winner is...**

…**..**

**Harmonious Wolf!**

**Congratulations, you're my FanfictionDotNet Valentine!=)**

**And also readers look forward to my first collaboration with good friend and colleague InspectorOfFluff which will hopefully be posted later today.**

**So Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song SAD by Joseph Vincent.**

**Now that that's been taken care of and lawyers are crying because they can no longer sue me for fraud or copyrighted theft.**

**Please enjoy my fluffy work of fiction!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Be my Valentine?"

"OMG! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Gar winced at the overly-enthusiastic shriek that the blonde girl had emitted when her boyfriend had shown up with a large teddy bear and a bouquet of roses.

The teen sighed as he slumped even further onto the picnic table he was sitting at, lost in his thoughts.

The blonde used to enjoy Valentine's Day, but that was back when he was with his ex-Terra. Before he found out that she was cheating on him…with their economics teacher no less!

He shivered, he did NOT want to know what she saw in their wrinkly sixty-something year old professor…not that he was judging her or anything….(cough-tramp-cough)

Gar sighed again, ever since his breakup with Terra six months ago he kind of swore off of love, he figured he had already won the prize for rotten judgment, no girl was worth that kind of aggravation! So there was NO chance NO way he would say he was in love.

Yeah…..he really had to lay off the Disney movies…

Before he could continue his musings however, one of his friends had decided to scare the living day lives out of him.

"Hi Gar!"

Letting out a horrified shriek of terror- I mean…..a testosterone-filled yell of surprise. He turned around and glared at his friend Parker who at the moment was currently laughing wildly.

"I hate you."

The brunette smiled at the blonde widely.

"I know"

As the blonde continued to grumble about 'stupid irritating friends' a smiling brunette girl sat down by them.

Green eyes twinkling she smiled at the two.

"Hey guys"

Parker smiled as he wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Hey Har!"

Rolling her eyes, the girl smacked the boy upside the head; effectively removing his arm from her shoulder.

"Ow!" holding his smarting head the boy grinned at the brunette "Dang Har if you were a boxer you'd be a knockout" he winked.

Harmony only sighed as Gar laughed at his friends before Parker turned to the teen and smiled.

"So Gar, are you excited for Valentine's Day?"

At the question the blonde frowned.

"You mean Single Awareness Day? Not really, it's days like this where I miss having a girlfriend."

Parker only nodded in sympathy before a grin took over his face.

"I know what would make you feel better!"

Gar looked up in curiosity as he regarded his best friend questioningly.

"What?"

The brunette pulled out a guitar- from where was anyone's guess- before he smirked.

"Music!"

_This ain't a song about love_

_It is actually the opposite I'm thinking of_

_I don't care bout' the cards or the candy hearts_

_Oh no, no, no I'll tell you right from the start._

_Oh, reminds me of how I don't have a date._

_The fourteenth of February gets in the way,_

_Cause for me_

_It's Single Awareness OW!_

Parker once again rubbed his head as he pouted at Harmony.

"Why'd you hit me?"

The girl shrugged.

"You were annoying me, and making Gar even sadder. It was a win-win."

As the two started to argue, Gar sighed before he got up and left.

It was right as he did that Parker looked at his female best friend and blushed.

"Hey Har?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Smiling, Harmony kissed the blushing teen on the cheek. "Sure you brat"

As Gar once again got lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl who was coming his way before it was too late.

As they both fell, Gar held his head and suppressed a groan.

"I'm sorry! Here let me help you-" the words died in his throat as he looked at the girl for the first time.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, with black almost purple hair and deep indigo eyes he could feel his heart stop.

The girl blushed, but accepted his hand as he helped her up before smiling shyly.

"Hi I'm Raven"

Shaking out of his stupor the boy smiled at her.

"Gar"

An awkward silence began to take over, the two occasionally stealing glances at the other before looking away blushing.

Finally Gar broke the silence.

"Um….do you want to go get an ice-cream?"

The girl bit her bottom lip as she blushed.

"Ok"

Holding hands as they walked away, Gar smiled a real smile for the first time all day.

Maybe today wasn't Single Awareness Day after all.

**END**

**Yay!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Love you all my loyal readers!**

**Always Yours**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
